


MESSY FIRSTS

by KidaTheFreak



Series: Messy, Sloppy, Filthy [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Crack Treated Seriously, Deepthroating, Eddie Brock's secret butt vagina club, Other, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Tentacles, Tongue Fucking, i dunno what else to tell you, its just pure filth, mentions of mpreg, mentions of omorashi, mentions of piss kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidaTheFreak/pseuds/KidaTheFreak
Summary: Venom has a way with Eddie's body.No, seriously, Venom changed Eddie's lower digestive tract to function solely as a sex organ.It's a good thing Eddie is okay with this, because Venom wants to propose more changes, and take their repurposed organs for a wild ride.__________________________Continuation of Requiem for an Eddie Brock: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616525





	MESSY FIRSTS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cool_Bean_Icecream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cool_Bean_Icecream/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Requiem for an Eddie Brock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616525) by [Cool_Bean_Icecream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cool_Bean_Icecream/pseuds/Cool_Bean_Icecream). 



> Set in the "Venom took away Eddie's ability to shit and turned his asshole into a sex organ" universe that the symbrock discord runs. Takes place after Requiem For An Eddie Brock: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616525
> 
> anyway welcome to part one of a three-part series of pure filth.

Eddie awoke that afternoon, tucked securely into bed like a warm human burrito. He blinked the beginnings of eye-grit away, sighing softly and turning over.

 

Something wet leaked down his ass cheeks.

 

Oh.

 

_Oh shit_.

 

That’s right. Venom turned his ass into a vagina.

 

Eddie felt his entire body heat up in mortification (and pleasure he wasn’t quite ready to acknowledge yet), slick sliding down his thighs as he shoved his face into the pillow and groaned.

 

**_Pussy._ **

 

Ah, speak of the devil.

 

He wiggled himself out of the covers that were quickly becoming too warm, and he tried so hard not to focus on his half-mast dick and his ass that definitely should not be leaking like that under any normal-human circumstances. Tried, and really only half-succeeded. Eddie groaned, and rubbed a hand down his face, glaring at the plain bedroom.

 

“Yes, V, I know you’re proud of yourself. Get out here….”

 

If Eddie was expecting the symbiote to look even the least bit guilty, he’d be waiting until the end of time. Instead, Venom slinked out a smug-looking snake-like body from his shoulder. Could they have this conversation internally? Well, yeah, but then Eddie couldn’t flick Venom’s snoot in chastisement.

 

Venom only gave their pleased grin in response, and made sure to lick Eddie’s hand.

 

He wrinkled his nose, wiping Venom-slobber off on the sheets before he dove into his lecture. “Alright, listen up, parasite,-” “ **_Hey!_ ** ” “-while I uh, _appreciate_ , you taking care of an unpleasant part of being a meatbag, give a guy some warning next time before you turn their intestines into a fuckhole, got it?”

 

**“Not our fault you’re a pussy over getting a pussy,”** and didn’t that just sound _so damn self-satisfied_ , the asshole, **“and we tucked us in bed after you fainted. We’ll take our thanks now.”**

 

Eddie snorted in disbelief, pinching and shaking the snake-biote by their cheek. “I should thank you by stuffing you in a jar, or eating nothing but salad for a week.” he muttered, grinning as Venom thrashed in his grip, knowing full well they could just de-materialize if they really wanted to get away. He sat up, only to shudder as a new wave of slick nearly gushed out of him, and he tensed.

 

Venom wiggled out of his grip, still grinning as he curled around Eddie’s neck. **“Wet, Eddie?”**

 

He flushed, tentatively reaching behind himself and dipping his fingers below the waistband of his boxers to feel, with his own hand, that he was absolutely dripping. “Well, this is… this is gonna take some getting used to…”

 

Pausing, torn between getting acquainted with his new ‘extras’ and giving Venom a piece of his mind, Eddie furrowed his brow as realization hit him like a truck.

 

“Hey, Venom?”

 

**“Hm?”**

 

Eddie took a deep breath. “So, clearly, you have some control over what my body does, right?”

 

**“If you’re trying to imply that we’d ever to do something to hurt you, hurting you hurts us.”**

 

“Right, no, I get that. That’s not… erm, what I’m trying to get at here… oh _fuck_ -” he groaned, his hole fluttering at the brush of fingertips. “You know how, uh, I stopped pooping because of your… handiwork?”

 

**“I fail to see where you’re going with this.”**

 

“Well,” Eddie cleared his throat, face burning in embarrassment. “Why do I still need to piss if you can digest everything?”

 

Silence.

 

And then,

 

**“We like that.”**

 

Eddie practically fell over at that, choking on his own saliva and arousal and ass-vagina nearly forgotten. “Wh-whAT!?”

 

**“We like that.”**

 

More choking. “N-no no, I heard that, but I’m not sure I _get_ that. C’mon V, you can’t just- people don’t- where did you even get that _idea_ -”

 

**“Eddie,”** the symbiote sounded exasperated. **“We like it when we feel ready to burst. The way our body squirms and wiggles when trying to hold it in, and the relief when you finally let go. We know you like it too. You’ve dreamed about pissing yourself.”**

 

The human sputtered, covering his face in his hands. “Oh my god, V, that’s- no- shit, those are nightmares V. Like how some people dream about being naked in front of a crowd.”

 

A pause.

 

**“Eddie, you’ve woken up hard from those dreams. Every time.”**

 

Shit.

 

Shit fuck goddamn-

 

It was hard to keep secrets from someone that literally shared your brain, Eddie was quickly learning.

 

His ass clenched as Venom said that aloud, another dribble of slick making him bite his fist to keep from moaning. He could practically feel Venom smirk.

 

**“Oh, Eddie. We felt that.”**

 

Shit.

 

Well, not shit, since apparently his ass was for a different purpose now.

 

Fuck.

 

Venom curled around his shoulder, tongue pressing against a pulse in his neck as Eddie shivered.

 

**“We can give you what you want, Eddie. Make you forget about your need until you are full and let the desperation hit you. Hold you down and watch you fight against nature until you can’t hold on any longer. Watch you wet yourself and then lick you clean, tell you how good you are...”**

 

Eddie practically threw his head back, his traitorous cock twitching at the idea.

 

“Fuck, V-!” he started to protest, only to fall backwards onto the bed as a partially-formed Venom pressed down on his chest, grinning.

 

**“What do you say we make a mess, Eddie?”**

 

Fuck, he couldn't really deny it. That was hot.

 

He scowled, expression betrayed by his body. “Okay, okay, but I am not pissing myself this round!”

 

Venom nuzzled into his neck. **“Another time, then?”**

 

Eddie’s breath hitched, Venom’s teeth scraping over his jugular, and _fuck_ if that didn’t go straight to his dick… and ass, apparently, as his boxers were starting to soak through.

 

“Wh- ugh, fine! We can try that another time, just- V, you did this to me, you better fix it! C’mon, fuck me!”

 

His hips jerked, only for Venom to wrap their tentacles around them and hold them in place, a low purr sounding from deep in their chest.

 

**“Gladly.”**

 

Eddie cried out as something - another tongue? - lapped at his hole, smearing slick and saliva across his entire ass and up the side of his hip, Venom’s claws running over his ribs teasingly. Another tendril traced down his chest, lingering over a nipple before pushing his shirt up eagerly. Arching his back, Eddie almost laughed if he hadn’t been moaning. Venom, for all of their false calm, was one horny, needy bastard.

 

Horny and needy enough to completely get rid of the need to shit in favor of making his ass naturally lube itself up.

 

Which brought Eddie back to that startling reminder, as Venom pulled off his boxers and trailed that extra tongue (where their dick would be if Venom made one, Eddie's mind supplied) in a circular motion around their entrance. Oh, _Christ_ , he was so _wet_ , Venom’s tongue already sliding past the ring of muscle without any effort or work up at all.

 

Legs spreading eagerly, Eddie both cursed and blessed Venom’s thinking of repurposing his digestive tract like this, that tongue sliding easily into him, working him open and letting the slick dribble freely onto the sheets. He tensed, hand flying up to tangle in the other tongue Venom was using to trace lines down his body. A rumbling answered the action, vibrating through the parts of Venom that were entangled around him and in him and -oh, that felt amazing inside of him, and that was definitely a pair of tendrils circling his cock, squeezing and kneading the hard flesh. The smaller one dipped past his foreskin, not pulling it down but rather swirling around the head.

 

Eddie blinked as pleasure tears welled up, reaching up to wipe them out of his eyes when Venom quickly wrapped their slick black flesh around Eddie’s wrist and binding it to the headboard.

 

**“We like your fluids, Eddie. Want you spilling with pleasure. Want you filled, too.”**

 

He sobbed, Venom thrusting a tendril into his mouth for him to eagerly suck on, saliva running down both it and his chin. He craned his neck, half his face pressing into the pillow as he raised his ass, coaxing Venom’s tongue deeper, deeper, _just a bit more_ -

 

He rolled onto his knees, full body shaking with pleasure as that tongue pressed against his prostate and sent another gush of slick down the back of his legs.

 

**“Mm, delicious, Eddie…”**

 

Eddie thrust his ass against that tongue, pleasured tears and sex-sweat running down his face. He wanted Venom to fill him, like they had wanted too. He never wanted to feel empty again, ass in the air, at Venom’s mercy, wanted to be stuffed and rounded and held close and-

 

**“Oh. We like that idea.”**

 

The tongue in his ass withdrew without warning, liquid flooding out after it and at this point Eddie wondered if it would ever stop leaking. He whimpered and choked briefly on the tendril in his mouth as it started to slide down his throat, Venom placing a clawed hand over his neck with just enough pressure to keep his head pressed to the pillow, the other holding his ass in the air as something blunt prodded promisingly against his entrance.

 

Were they- was Venom really…?

 

**“Anything, Eddie. For you, anything.”**

 

Eddie cried out around the tentacle in his mouth as Venom’s version of a cock thrust inside of his soaked hole, black gooey hips slapping against his ass as the pace started quick and only got quicker, rattling the bedframe against the wall.

 

Oh god, the neighbors were definitely going to hear.

 

Venom’s toothy maw leaned down, their body pressing him into the mattress as they fucked him and they ran their tongue down his back.

 

**“You know what this is, don’t you, Eddie?”**

 

He thrust his ass back eagerly, the smaller tendril at his cock rubbing across his slit, spreading the excessive amount of precome around before dipping inside to slowly wind it’s way down his urethra as Eddie panted around the tentacle in his mouth, clenching his teary eyes shut and shaking his head in denial. A thrill raced through him, the need to hear Venom say those words burning through his stomach.

 

Venom just purred, moving the hand from his hips to rest over his stomach.

 

**“You can’t lie to us, Eddie. We know you, inside, and out.”** They punctuated their words with a series of particularly rough thrusts, and Eddie can’t help but actually be thankful for his newfound natural lubricant. **“We know exactly how you want to be filled, how you want us to stuff you full.”**

 

**“How you want us to** **_breed_ ** **you.”**

 

Eddie outright _weeped_ , cock twitching around the tentacles as Venom drew their claws down his stomach and drawing angry red lines across it.

 

**“We could, if you want. Tell your hips to widen for our spawn, give you a warm womb to shelter them. Keep you full, always, let the world know you are OURS!”** Another firm thrust nearly dented the drywall, Venom’s hand tracing up Eddie’s chest to tweak his nipple, and his knees would have given out long ago if Venom’s cock weren’t holding him up by his leaking ass, at their mercy. **“Make your chest swell with milk for our babies… Eddie, you are so perfect, so good, just for US.”**

 

And Eddie screamed around the tentacle in his throat as Venom ruthlessly rutted against him, working Eddie up right to the edge, oh god, he was so close, almost-

 

A gush of warmth filled his insides and Venom trembled against him, but all Eddie could do was whimper around the tentacle he was sucking on as it withdrew, tracing his own spit down his chest and over his nipples as he was denied orgasm by the tendril still lodged in his cockhead. Venom rumbled, pleased, and slowly kept rutting his hips and psuedo-dick into Eddie.

 

**“Won’t let you cum yet. Can’t get you pregnant with so little seed.”** And Eddie moaned at those words, ass twitching wildly against the length and his own slick and Venom’s come that still was left unexplained as to how Venom made it. If what felt like a second waterfall of sex fluid pouring from his hole was considered ‘so little’, Eddie couldn’t help but wonder what he’d look like when Venom was through with him.

 

That tongue reached around his body, joining the tentacle in toying with his nipples. **“Never through with you, Eddie.”** and damn, if that voice didn’t go straight to his dick. **“Could keep you here, keep breeding you, never have to do anything more than bear our spawn and be ours, only ours. We would take good care of you, you know.”**

 

Eddie stuttered a hysterical, fucked-out laugh. “L-love, y-you know we - aH! - cAAan’t!”

 

Venom growled, thrusts picking back up as the tendril circling his cock slid over the heated flesh.

 

**“We can do whatever we want. Whatever you want, Eddie.”**

 

And the tentacle keeping him from cumming slithered out of his dick, a couple, quick, last thrusts sending Eddie spiraling over the edge of orgasm as Venom roared behind him, pressing their hips flush against his ass as he screamed his pleasure.

 

Holy _fuck._

 

They collapsed in a tangle on the bed, Venom lazily sinking back into his skin as he came down from his high, chest heaving and limbs tingling with pleasure. He groaned, high on bliss, and rolled onto his back.... Only to feel something lodged in his ass and the feeling of something sloshing in his guts.

 

Wincing, he slowly forced himself to sit up and take stock. The bed, well… the bed was a disaster, soaked through with slick and cum and sweat. Although strangely, none of Venom’s oily green-black ‘cum’ to be seen staining the cloth. He made to get up and - oh.

 

He felt his ass clench around something, firm yet warm, and a feeling of liquid inside of him made him stifle a moan. Looking down at his body, under the gentle claw marks Venom had left, his stomach swelled outward just enough to be noticeable.

 

Venom had stuffed him full and plugged him up.

 

Eddie groaned, certain he would be aroused again by Venom’s ‘cum’ and his slick still inside of him, held inside to fertilize him, _to knock him up_ , if not for the fact that he had just come moments ago. He ran a hand over his stomach, shivering as Venom made a pleased feeling curl through him, like a cat that had caught the juiciest mouse.

 

**_Can still let it catch. Let it grow our spawn._ **

 

Eddie smiled, rubbing a circle on the underside of his belly. “Not… not yet, love. I still need time to process all of… this.”

 

**_This?_ **

 

Eddie gestured vaguely, trying to ignore that he was sitting in so much cum, so much slick, oh _god_ he’d need a new bed entirely.

 

“This… how you could change me so much from inside of me.”

 

**_You like it._ **

 

“Well, yes, but, truthfully?” Eddie paused, trying to gather his thoughts. “I’m not entirely sure what I want yet. Whether this is just a sex fantasy or something I want, for me, for us. Kids are… kind of a big deal, for humans.”

 

**_Oh._ **

 

Eddie could feel the symbiote curl around his insides, thinking.

 

**_...You would be a good parent._ **

 

He laughed, a little surprised, warmth blooming in his chest.

 

“You know, V? We would be good parents. Together.”

 

**_Then, baby?_ **

 

Eddie winced, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Hey, give me time. It’s not a decision to be made lightly. For now, let’s just… shower. And see if we can salvage our sheets, okay?”

 

They stood up, as one, cupping their stomach and stifling a groan as their mess shifted inside of them. As Eddie turned the dials of the shower to warm, Venom moved.

 

**_Next time, we’ll make you wet yourself._ **

 

Eddie nearly slipped as he stepped into the tub.

 

“Venom!”

**Author's Note:**

> I have like, half a regret, come at me bruh.


End file.
